


We Know How It Works (the world is no longer mysterious) - Podfic

by seussian



Series: Podfic of the Team Dynamics, Family, and Other Things That Will Hurt You series [2]
Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seussian/pseuds/seussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar keeps popping up next to Jensen after that. And much like Jensen’s sudden influx of facial hair, Jensen decides to keep him. </p><p>(See bottom notes on text version for information on possible triggers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know How It Works (the world is no longer mysterious) - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> So after nearly a year, two moves, three laptops, and nine hours - it's finally finished!
> 
> My setup improved with this recording, so where my other works have an irritating hum/hiss/whine that crops up every now and then, this recording does not. It's crisp. It's beautiful. It has a song at the beginning and phone/radio effects. 
> 
> That's right. _Effects._ The MP3 version is in three parts, because 9 HOURS, but there is now an audiobook version that is one whole file.
> 
> All my love to Pistol (pistol_era.tumblr) for letting me do this. It was truly a pleasure.
> 
> EDIT 7/29/2016:
> 
> I’ve been asked this a couple of times recently, and I’m a little conflicted about what to do, to be honest. I know the files for my Inception podfics have been deleted, and I have no problem replacing those (once I find them! I’ve changed computers and I’m not sure where I kept the hard drive I saved them on), but Pistol left tumblr and AO3 and I seem to recall there was a bit of a negative vibe about the whole thing. They posted that they didn’t want their fics redistributed, and I want to respect that wish. At the time, that 7 hour recording felt very much like my baby, and since Pistol never contacted me to take it down, I let it be. Now that the recording is not online anymore, reposting it would seem more like “reposting fic” than I’m comfortable with. I’m happy to take suggestions on what you guys think I ought to do about this. I don’t want to be disrespectful to such a wonderful writer as Pistol, even if they’re not around anymore - almost especially since they’re not around anymore - but damn it if I’m not proud of that podfic for my own sake….
> 
> Thoughts? Suggestions?

[Link to jinjurly archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-know-how-it-works-world-is-no-longer-mysterious)

[Link to Audiobook Version, hosted with Paraka Productions](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/We%20Know%20How%20It%20Works%20%28the%20world%20is%20no%20longer%20mysterious%29%20.m4b)


End file.
